Love's hell
by anti-hipsters
Summary: When Tsubaki grows tired of just loving Black Star with nothing in return she decides to find a new crush. Will this new guy lead to heart break for both Tsubaki and Black Star or will Tsubaki get the guy she always wanted? Black Star x Tsubaki and Tsubaki x OC Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Love Quarrel

Riiing . . . Riiing . . . Riiing . . .

It's exactly six am. It was time for Tsubaki to get ready for school. She's been waking up this early since she started attending the DWMA academy. When she first came to the DWMA she met her meister Black*Star. Sooner than later she grew feelings for the conceded young man.

Tsubaki and Black*Star have been living together in the same apartment for the past year now. Tsubaki being Black*Star's weapon its natural for her to respect her meister; but that respect id turning into love.

Tsubaki's P.O.V

Knocking politely on Black*Star's door to wake him up for school. I'm waiting here on the opposite side of the door then when I didn't get a response I decided to open it slightly. "Black*Star"

"Mmmhmm"

"I'm sorry, but we have to get ready for school."

"School can wait for their God to get up."

"Black*Star they won't postpone School for you. So please get up."

"Mmmm . . . Fine for my Goddess of a partner."

Looking up from his bed, he saw that his comment bade me blush. Black*Star gave me his signature smirk and I blushed even harder. Turning away from him I walked out of his room. Then I began to wonder if he knows that he's the one on my mind. I think about him every day. If he knows, why wouldn't he ask me out? Am I even godly enough for his affection?

Time skip to first period class. Normal P.O.V

Tsubaki's sitting next to Black*Star as always. She's the one who has to pay attention in class, while Black*Star falls asleep. Sometimes she glances at him just to day dream about him for a few seconds. Then, she would glance down at Maka who's sitting directly in front of her. Maka's taking notes ferociously. While sitting next to her partner Soul. Soul looks similar to Black*Star, while taking his nap in class, but Soul is drooling. Tsubaki then glances at Death The Kid; Kid for short having an OCD tantrum over the symmetry of his pencils on his desk. One of his pencils keeps rolling off and ruining the symmetry. Liz and Patty are on either side of him. Patty's laughing at Kid While Liz is trying to calm the young shinigami down. Tsubaki wonders how Liz and Patty can be so calming to Kid and not know about his feeling for her. Soon as that thought crosses her mind she replaces it with the thought of being able to calm Black*star like that. The bell rang snapping Tsubaki out of her thoughts. Grabbing her things she wakes her partner up so they can go to their next class. Hoping the rest of the day isn't as boring as first period the demon weapon leaves class with her shadow weapon meister.

**AN: this is my partner and mine first fanfic' and its kind of boring but its only the intro. Writing these tthings is actually harder than we thought and we would love some some criticism on it or PM us and help us a little. We would rather people to not just tell us that the story isnt that good right now like i said its only the intro. ****Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hopefully this chapter is better than the last anyway here we go**

Welcoming the cool breeze that hit my face I give a light unheard sigh. School was over and Black*Star and I were walking down the stairs of the front of the DWMA walking home. Black star and I are both thankful to be out of school. As I track a few paces behind my partner. While we were also with Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty. All of us still in our everyday uniforms. Those outfits consist of me wearing my pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down my right side. A yellow star on my right side and a black scarf. Maka is wearing a red black skirt with a white blouse. Her yellow sweater vest covering the front of her blouse. She has black combat boots on the white straps. Her partner, Soul, Had his maroon colored jeans and black and yellow jacket. His shoes are black and yellow also. Then there is Kid, he wears his monotype suit with his black dress shoes. Actually, his wardrobe if fairly simple but formal. His two demon pistols have the same red crop top and white tie on. They have the same white and blue cowboy hat too. The difference in Liz and Patty's outfit is that Liz wears pants and Patty wears puffy shorts. Last but not least, there is Black*Stars' outfit. It consists of a black shirt with a funnel like collar. He has white trousers that are black from the knee down. His shoes are black and white with a star at the toe of the shoe. While we all are walking to Death Bucks, Black*star and Soul decided to walk in front of the group, chatting about who knows what. Kid, Liz, and Patty were in the middle of us all. Liz is checking her nails while Patty holds on protectively to her stuffed giraffe. Kid, I guess is just thinking to himself or having one of his fits because he's making one of his signature solemn facial expressions. Maka and I are behind everyone. Then she began talking about my feelings for Black*Star. I wonder how that even became a topic for us? Snapping me out of my thoughts, Maka waves her hand in my face.  
"Tsubaki. Helloooo. Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, Maka. What were you saying? I kind of zoned out a bit." With a sigh Maka repeated what she had told me. "I said, are you going to tell him or move one?" Looking at the ground then back up at the Black*Star, I take a breath. Making my decision I turn my head to Maka. "To tell you the truth Maka, I'm not going to just move on so quickly but I am going on a date tomorrow. I feel like I gave him more than enough time to realize my feelings. I think he realized them and doesn't feel the same or he just really haven't figured them out yet." I stop walking for a few seconds and stare up at the sky. Turning my gaze back towards Maka I give a half-hearted smile and catch back up to her. "Really Maka, I'm just tired of being alone. At the same time my heart says that it doesn't want to belong to anybody but him."  
"Tsubaki I think you should really just tell him. He might not have figured it out yet. Sometimes my childhood friend can be clueless when it comes to certain things."  
"It would be rude of me to cancel my date on the slim chance that he likes be back. I think I should try to date more often just to see where things go. I haven't told him that I'm going on this date yet. I'm kind of scared of how he will take it."  
"He can't really say anything about it because you guys aren't together."  
"Well that true. What if he thinks that he would have never had a chance anyway if he sees me with another guy?"  
"I'm sorry, Tsubaki. I'm not exactly sure what to do if something like that happens."  
"It's okay, Maka, I'm sure everything will be fine."  
Maka is looking back toward everyone else. Noticing that they were walking inside of Death Bucks, she responds to her friend. "Okay I guess, come on lets go inside."  
Walking into Death Bucks I took a seat at one of the booths. The inside of Death Bucks had wooden paneling and brown edges. The tables were green and black square tables. The books were black leather with dark, forest tented, green stitches. Everyone took their seats around the back where I was sitting. Black*Star sat across from me with Patty and Liz both to the left of him. Sitting next to me on my right side was Maka, Soul, and Kid. One of the waitress' came over and what would like to order. All of us ordered our favorites. Before the waitress scurried away she gave Kid a flirtatious look. Seeing this Liz sent the waitress an icy glare and she left without another word. I don't believe Kid even noticed the whole ordeal until he heard Black*Star and Patty laughing. The waitress came back with everyone's food, then set them all in their designated area. Looking back at the waitress Black*Star busted into a fit of laughter again. He opened his mouth to say what had happened, but he was cut off by Liz shoving French fires up his nose. By then everyone was laughing. The rest of the lunch was filled with jokes and laughter. After about thirty minutes the all decided to go home. Parting ways with the rest Black*Star and I walked home. When we got back to the apartment Black*Star decided that he was going to take a shower. Nodding to him I walked into my room. Plopping on my bed I immediately grabbed my diary from under my pillow. My diary if full of my thoughts, dreams, and secrets of my life for the past year or so. I don't know what I would happen if anyone found it. Opening it to the first blank page, neatly I wrote everything I was thinking about my day and my daydreams. I closed it and put it back under my pillow. Laying down I decided to take a short nap. I didn't dream about anything this time. When I awoke it was already seven o'clock and I haven't cooked dinner. Getting up from my bed I walked into the kitchen. On the way to the kitchen I already decided on making lasagna for dinner. Checking the fridge to see if I had all the ingredients for my dish, I saw that we were short on milk. Telling Black*star I'm running out to the store, I put on my shoes and grabbed my keys and left.  
Black*star's P.O.V  
Getting up and going to my room I tried to find my headphones so I can listen to music on my iPod. Declaring that they weren't in my room, I went to check Tsubaki's room. When I opened her bedroom door I looked on her dresser and bed. While I was searching her bed I saw something sticking out from under her pillow. Grabbing it I flipped through the pages skimming it through it to see what It was. Figuring out that it must be Tsubaki's diary decided to read some of the pages. Seeing that most of it was her talking about some crush of hers, my heart sank a little. It kind of hurt to realize that she liked someone other than my godliness. Skipping to the last diary entry she wrote, she was talking about some date she was going to go on tomorrow. I never felt like this before. It felt like my heart was being ripped up into pieces. Then that turned into anger. Walking out of her room, diary still in hand, I went to the living room and sat down on the couch and waited for her to get back. When the front door opened I slumped on the couch arms crossed and upset look on my face. When she walked in her eyes widened when she saw me holding her diary in my hand. Standing up and facing her, I glared at her. Ready to confront her about not telling me about her date tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Black*Star's POV

Waking up by Tsubaki's door, I slowly sat up and wipe the crust out of my eyes. Slumping into my seat with half lidded eyes I try to remember what happened last night that I ended up waking up by her door instead of in my bed. My eyes grew wide as the images of what happened appeared in my mind. Hating myself for everything that I had done then makes waking up feel terrible. I closed my eyes and got up to walk to my room. When I get there I immediately drop and started doing push-ups. Working out strangely clams me. It's helping me calm down my nerves but the terrible images of last night just won't leave my head.

Flashback to last night:

When Tsubaki walked in her eyes widened when she saw me holding her diary in my hand. Standing up and facing her, I glared at her. Ready to confront her about not telling me about her date tomorrow, I threw her diary on the couch. Turning my attention away from my partner's diary and back to the owner, I kept my glare going. My first words to her about this situation were stern and louder than need be.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a little date with Mr. Mystery tomorrow?"

Shock was written all over Tsubaki's face as she listened to my blunt words. "W…w…what are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know Sue. I read your little notebook about it all. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I…I wasn't thinking about it at the time."

"So when you get asked out on a date, after they leave your face you just forget all about it. That what happened."

"No. Wait how did you even that anyway. It was in my room under my pillow. Were you snooping through my room?"

The shocked expression went from Tsubaki's face to mine's. Hers turning into anger was completely out of the ordinary for me. She never used that tone of voice with me. I feel like I under estimate her sometimes. But I have to stay the star of this argument.

"No I wasn't snooping in your room. I was looking for my headphones. I just so happened to be looking on your bed and found it. Then I skimmed threw some off the pages and found out about the date tomorrow."

"You're lying. I can't believe your were in my room looking threw my stuff. Who does this? That's was my personal diary why would you read it Black*Star. That's disrespectful you had no right to do that."

"Well I wouldn't have to if you told me what was going on. Who is the guy you're going on a date with anyway?"

"If you must know, I'm going out with Ren."

"What? Why would you go out with him? He's a jerk. He thinks with his peter and not his head. I saw him with so many girls, that I can't count them all."

"That's none of your business Black*Star. He asked me out and I said that's it. It's not like I'm in love with him or something."

That shocked look was back on my face from Tsubaki's bluntness at the situation. It quickly disappeared, so I can keep my pride. She is right after all it's not like she's in love with the guy or anything. But if she wasn't who is the guy in the diary that's mention so many times? It was like she had written a book just for the guy. Almost like a punch to my ego because all this time I thought I was the main guy in her life. This isn't fair I'm supposed to be the star of the show. I'm the God here. And she was _my _goddess. Not some mysterious person that I haven't even heard of. I want to tell her but I can't. Its way to embarrassing to even say out loud. I'm pretty sure this is going to backfire on me in the end but I'm going to keep arguing with her.

"Tsubaki that isn't the point, the point is why you didn't tell me about this date?"

"It was really none of your business. I don't see why I have to tell you everything, especially what I write in my diary."

Turning around to face the couch, I said my last statement of the argument to her. "You know what, fine then. Go on your little date with your beloved _Ren_. It's not like he's going to treat you right anyway. The guy is nothing but a sleaze bag. So if you want to go and waste time on that date go ahead. It's not like I'm going to care or anything. I just wanted to know." Looking over my shoulder to glance at her reaction, I immediately felt sorry, guilty, and shameful of what I just said to her. it tore me open to see the hurt look in her large indigo eyes. Tears started to for at the corners of her eyes as she stared at me. A frown framed her face and she started to shake slightly. I felt terrible for making her feel that way, but before I could explode with apologizes she turned and ran to her room slamming the door behind her. Not until, I heard her crying sobs, did I run to her door telling her sorry and that I didn't mean what I said. Her door was locked so I couldn't get in. the feeling in my stomach was ripping me from the inside out as tried to get through to my partner. She was completely ignoring my pleas to open her bedroom door, and I didn't blame her for it. Why would she want to talk to me after that? She didn't deserve that. She really didn't do anything wrong in the first place. It was her right to not tell me, but my jealousy just took control of me and I couldn't keep my big mouth shut.

After my throat ran dry from all the talking trying to get her to open the door, I just slid down her door and closed my eyes. Images of that moment kept playing of and over again in my head. I can't believe I said. The look in her eyes could make anyone sad without reason. I never want to make her feel that way ever again. Just wanting the day to be over, I fell asleep against her door. Hoping that I can't talk to her in the morning, I drift off into my darkness of a mind to get some well needed rest.


End file.
